Capture
}} Capture is the first and most important ability your honorbound has. The reason? Without it, getting new heroes (especially Rare, Epic, and Legendary) would become extremely hard. (And your rituals would almost never be used). Capture will not always capture an enemy. There is a capture chance, located above their health bar when you click on the ability. Keep in mind that the more you try to capture a specific hero (in that battle) the capture chance will slowly start to decrease, and eventually become 0%. Once the capture chance hits 0%, you will be unable to capture the hero. Heroes become uncapturable after four tries. How does it work? You must first get the enemy hero that you want to capture, to very low health (Now referred to as "Critical Health"). An enemy is at critical health when their health bar glows white and they will adopt an exhausted posture. Be careful however, because if you accidentally kill the hero you're trying to capture, there are only two ways that you will be able to capture them again: #Restarting the mission and getting to that 'battle' again. #Encountering them in another battle If you accidentally kill them, and decide to quickly close the app and then reopen it the capture chance will become 0% for every hero in that battle, so don't do this. The number of capture attempts on a target hero in the battle also affects the Capture Chance: 1st attempt: Full Capture Chance 2nd attempt: Full Capture Chance 3rd attempt: Half Capture Chance 4th attempt: One-Quarter Capture Chance 5th+ attempt: 0. Example: If you are trying to capture an Epic Hero and start at 10% and you failed on the first 2 chances, you will have a 5% chance on your third attempt in that battle. Capture 'em all! (Capturing guide) There are a few techniques that you can use to increase your chances of capturing the enemy hero! *First of all, most enemy heroes (unless they are a boss) will die within ~2 hits. So, sometimes it's advisable to use your hero that deals the most damage,and hopefully they will end up at a critical amount of health in one blow! *The higher you level up your Honorbound's ability rank, the less the mana cost for Capture. The chances of capture will also go up in certain circumstances. (ie, being able to capture epic rank heros). *It's highly recommended to have a Cleric class hero (with very good healing capabilities, healing increases with your magic attack attribute) on your squad when going out on a capturing run. That way you can alternate between healing whoever is being attacked, and using the capture ability. This also means that they should be healing for 1.5~ times the amount of damage being dealt by the enemy hero, so that you can slowly regain health to a safe level (meaning you won't die on the next blow if you skip a turn of healing) to use capture. *If you can't seem to capture an enemy hero, how about evolving two lower level heroes of the same type to get that evolved version?!?! Many heroes cannot be captured at their most evolved form, get used to saving up ember for evolutions. *If your Hero Library is full, you will not be able to capture any more heroes. The capture percentage will be "uncaptureable", and the capture will always fail. If you want new heroes you need to make room for them. *Using the Capture ability increases Aggro on your commander. Gallery }}